


Operation: Make Norway Smile (if that's even possible)

by just_a_fuckass (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Happy brotherly fluff, Iceland is a silly baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just_a_fuckass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland secretly misses how close he and Norway used to be and becomes determined to see his brother's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Make Norway Smile (if that's even possible)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I kinda just got a little jealous and decided to write this. Out of all my friends I'm the only one without a close relationship to my sibling + I'm the only one who's a younger sibling.

   "Damn!" Iceland exclaimed, crashing to the floor.

   It was the middle of the night, and he'd been trying to get up to get a glass of water when his foot caught on his bed sheets and he tumbled over. The teen hadn't slept much the past few days, and his exhaustion was making him a klutz.

   Even tonight he was bothered by the same stupid, embarrassing,  _ridiculous_ problem that was keeping him up at night. You see, as much as he refused to acknowledge it in public, and as much as he tried to deny it when questioned, Iceland really  _really_ loved his brother. His cold-hearted, obnoxious, overbearing brother. However, the two of them had grown apart over the years; in fact they rarely even spoke to each other anymore. He hated to admit it, but Iceland had begun to miss Norway terribly. As he tried to figure out what had driven the rift between them, he realized the answer was simple. It was him.

   Though he had an irritating way of going about it, Norway had tried many times to communicate with Iceland. First he tried nagging his little brother to come over more often. Then he tried "subtly" pestering him at the Nordic's meetings to hang out. When that didn't work, he resorted to simply annoying the stubborn teen to get his attention. Still, in Iceland's mind he was too old to be spending time with his big brother, and continuously rejected him. His need to act as old as the other Nordics had caused him to shut out the person he loved most in the world, and now he spent every night awake thinking about him. 

   Iceland sighed, climbing back into bed and reminiscing about his childhood. It was then that he truly recognized how much he missed about his brother. He missed the games they would play, the walks they would take, the way Norway would look after him when he was feeling bad. Mostly though, he missed his smile. Thinking back, Iceland remembered how his brother would always smile at him when no one else was around. It was such a beautiful smile, one he would give anything to see again. 

   Yes...he needed to see that smile again. Luckily for him, there was a Nordic meeting tomorrow. As he got up and finally got his glass of water, Iceland began devising a plan on how to make Norway smile. 

* * *

   It wasn't until the meeting started that Iceland realized how hard this would be. How was he going to make his brother happy without doing anything embarrassing? How did he even start a conversation with him?! God this was already impossible. 

   "...nd? Iceland?" The distracted nation was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's voice. He looked up to see all the Nordics looking at him strangely. 

   "Oh, sorry. Did I miss something?" He questioned. 

   "No. But you looked distressed. What were you thinking about?" Norway asked, staring at him cooly.

   "Oh uh...it's um...nothing! I wasn't thinking about anything! Except...well I thought you might be a little tired so...here!" The flustered teen could already tell that his face had turned a bright red as he shoved his thermos towards his brother. Norway, confused with his brother's actions, curiously opened the container. 

   "I-I woke up early and I had too much free time before the meeting so...I made you coffee." Iceland explained, intently staring at the floor. Everyone in the room stared at him in disbelief, wondering what had brought about his unusual behavior. It was Norway who finally broke the silence.

   "Hmm...thanks little brother." he said, smirking slightly before taking a sip. That was progress. 

   "Yeah...whatever..." Iceland muttered.

   "Ookay so....now that Icey's had his outburst for the day, let's get on with important meeting stuff." Denmark interjected before babbling about god knows what. No, that wouldn't work. How was anyone supposed to smile with such an annoying Dane in the way.

   Sighing irritably, the youngest Nordic stood and walked behind the incessantly rambling nation. He reached his pale hand forward and grabbed hold of Denmark's tie, effectively strangling him with it. 

   Finland stared in shock as Denmark helplessly tried to loosen the cloth crushing his throat. Sweden had an almost amused expression on his face, and Norway's smirk widened. He has never been more proud of his little brother. 

   Eventually Iceland released the suffocating Dane and returned to his seat next to his brother, subtly moving his chair slightly closer to Nor's. For the rest of the meeting, the young teen continuously embarrassed himself in pathetic attempts to entertain his brother. While Norway seemed greatly amused, the others were very confused and uncomfortable. 

   "Well uh...this has been interesting." Denmark stated awkwardly before "quietly" adding to Norway, "I think you should get your brother checked out for head trauma." 

   "I can hear you!" Iceland shouted angrily.

   "Ah, well, this has been a fun meeting right guys? Come on Denmark, let's get out of here now." Finland said laughing awkwardly as he tried to pull the offending Dane away.

   In the end, Sweden ended up dragging Denmark out, Finland following awkwardly behind. That just left the two brother's behind. 

   "Now that they're gone, are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Norway asked, staring down at the smaller nation. 

   "Nothing is wrong I just..."

   "Hmm?"

   Iceland took a deep breath. He figured he'd go for it and make one last effort. 

   "IwantedtoletyouknowthatIreallyreallyloveyoubigbrother." He sputtered, throwing himself at the older man and clinging to him tightly. Norway couldn't stop himself from laughing, something that shocked the small teen in his arms. "What's so funny!?"

   "You're so cute Ice. Is that really why you've been acting like a lunatic all day?" Norway chuckled. 

   "I am not! And actually it was because...I wanted to see you smile. Just once. Even a little one..." the embarrassed boy admitted. Norway shook his head and smiled wide. 

   "You could have just asked, little brother. It's always hard not to smile around you." he said. 

   "R-Really?" Iceland asked. By this point his face was practically glowing red, and his eyes had formed little tears.

   "Really. Maybe if you would visit sometime like I told you to, you could've seen it sooner." Nor laughed.

   "I know I know. I'm sorry." Iceland started. "Any chance I can come over today?" 

   "Of course you can." his brother answered. 

   Rather embarrassingly eagerly, Iceland took a hold of Norway's arm as they walked home together. He would never take his brother for granted again. 

   Operation: Make Norway Smile— Success


End file.
